The Pill!
by NxE-Forever
Summary: Lucy gets hold of a few pills which makes girls drunk and guys to get sick, in a way she never expected. She decided to use it on the people who always barge into her house. Pairings: NaZa, Gruvia, LoLu
1. Erza Being Drunk!

Back with my 4th story...Hehe...I would also like to thank all reviewers for my A Night at the Cemetery reviews.

With no further a due, I present you The Pill...

* * *

><p>It was a sizzling, hot afternoon. Erza was in her room, thinking as she stared out of the window, watching the clouds go by.<p>

Erza P.O.V

Jeez, I never really thanked Natsu for saving me from the Tower of Heaven. I wanted to say it earlier but too many things have happened in the past few weeks. Laxus being banned from the guild….The fight with Oracion Seis… Jellal being revived and when he was about to find real freedom, he got arrested. *sigh* Why did I even try to stop everyone who wanted to stop him from going to jail. Well, isn't that obvious. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt for me. *sigh*

P.O.V ends

"I should tell Natsu thanks." murmured Erza before coughing loudly. She was sick after getting wet in the rain in a mission. She thought she could handle the rain because she was the Titania.

She left her house and headed for the guild and she was starting to feel giddy but she wanted say her thanks before going back home to rest. She hated to owe someone anything so her thanks was the priority now. The day was peaceful and she knew she should not miss this chance because soon they will be having the S-class examinations and things are going to get busy.

She entered the guild and the whole guild became quiet. She didn't care about it and she glanced around for a certain pink head. Noticing he wasn't there yet, she went and settle opposite Lucy. Soon, the guild went back to making the normal noise.

"Hey, you don't seem too well. Are you sick?" inquired Lucy

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Did Natsu come by in the morning?" questioned Erza.

"Ohh, why are you asking me for Natsu? You need to tell him something?" countered Lucy suspiciously. Never once in her lifetime in this guild have she heard Erza asking where was Natsu was.

"That's none of your business, Lucy. Just answer my question." commended Erza.

Just when Lucy was about to answer her question, the guild door slammed open.

"I am hungry! Mira is there anything to eat?" roared Natsu as he walked towards the bar with Happy on his head.

"Yeap, here. Two sandwiches for you and a fish for Happy." said the grinning Mira, handing over the food to two of them. Just as Natsu was about to take a bite of the sandwich…

"Natsu, I want to tell you something." said Erza as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Natsu with the sandwich in his mouth moving up and down.

"Not here, follow me to the 2nd floor." said Erza as turned around and walked up the stairs. Natsu followed behind her with hand folded behind his head. Suddenly, Erza felt a sharp pain in her head. Next thing she realized was that she was falling backwards. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. However, before feeling the hard ground, she felt something warm grab her. She opened her eyes and saw Natsu's worried face.

"Erza, what happened are you sick?" questioned Natsu as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"You are heating up, Erza. Let's go to the infirmary." said Natsu as he carried her up the stairs to the infirmary. Mira followed behind them. Lucy giggled to herself. _It is going to work out._

# In the infirmary #

Erza was fast asleep in her normal clothes. Natsu was sitting beside her bed while Mira was placing a cold wet cloth on top of Erza's forehead.

"Natsu, I have to go back to the bar now so please take care of her. All you need to do is change the cold wet cloth when it is not cold." said Mira as she closed the door behind her.

# At the first floor #

"Mira, is Erza alright?" some the guild members questioned.

"Ya, she has fever that's all. Natsu is taking care of her. Why don't Lucy and Gray go take care of her too. She would be happy when she realizes you care for her." suggested Mira.

"I can't. I am going home now. I have something to do." replied Gray as he left the guild. He too was starting to feel sick so he wanted to go home and rest.

"Gray-sama, wait for me!" shouted Juvia as she chased Gray.

"I think Natsu can take care of Erza himself." said Lucy as she went back to her drinking.

Mira P.O.V

Did Lucy just said that? Isn't she always worried about other people. She must have something planned out.

P.O.V ends (Mira was giggling at this thought)

# In the infirmary #

Natsu was changing the cloth. As he placed the cloth on Erza's forehead, he stared at Erza's peaceful sleeping form, causing a faint blush to creep up on his face.

Natsu P.O.V

I have never seen Erza so cute. Even the strongest people, have their vulnerable side. Oh ya, what was it that she wanted to say to me?

P.O.V ends

Suddenly, the door swung open revealing Happy and also causing Natsu to jump in shock. He tried to prevent himself from hitting the bed by jumping on it. Now, he was above Erza, realizing how close he was with Erza. He prayed that Erza will not open her eyes until he slowly got down from the bed but it was too late she had opened her eyes.

"Natsu….What are you doing?" shouted Erza, glaring at Natsu who had jumped off the bed.

"I didn't mean it. Happy came in and I got shocked and jump on top of your bed so that I won't make a loud sound right, Happy?" asked Natsu as he turned around to look at Happy hoping his buddy would save his life. However, his only pal was not there! He had escaped in the heat of the moment.

"To hell with friendship! To hell with pals!" thought Natsu as his jaw dropped and his body turned white.

"Happy is not he-"before she could finish what she wanted to say, she felt a sharp pain in her head and immediately closed her eyes.

"Erza, what happened?" inquired Natsu, worried again. Erza opened her eyes and stared at Natsu. This sudden change caused him to blush as well as back off a bit.

"Hehe, I know what you wanted to do." said Erza in a rather girlish and drunk voice.( Now she is actually drunk so imagine her that way.)

"W-what? Erza why are speaking that way?" asked Natsu, curious at the same time shocked.

"Shut up, you perv! Come closer!" commended Erza.

"No, you are acting weird." said Natsu with crossed hands.

"You are so bad." mumbled Erza looking down.

"Okay, fine." said Natsu as he pouted and came closer. Erza's face immediately lightened up.

"I know that you wanted to kiss me, right?" said Erza with a cheeky smile. Natsu blushed.

"W-what? I didn't try to do th-" before Natsu could complete what he wanted to say, he was interrupted by Erza as she planted her lips against his.

After a minute, Erza pulled apart and said, "I am going back to sleep. Don't disturb me anymore." She pulled the blanket over herself and fell asleep but she didn't realize Natsu was listening to her as he was lying on the floor unconscious.

# Outside the infirmary #

Lucy was watching everything and giggling. Suddenly, a light appeared and Loke also appeared.

"Why are you giggling Lucy?" asked Loke.

"Remember that pill. I put it inside Erza's drink today and well she became drunk and she kissed Natsu. It was too funny." said Lucy holding back her laughter.

"You did what? If Erza finds out, you are death." said Loke with a smile.

"She will never find out if you don't tell. Anyway I don't want be the only one who suffered such an embarrassing moment." said Lucy as she pouted and blushed.

"But I thought you were really cute." chuckled Loke.

"Whatever!" said Lucy as she turned around and walked away with a red face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:This story takes place before the edo's arc. And as the arc in edo was a surprise to the FT members, it means that they were expecting the next busiest thing to be in is the S-class exams.**

Review this story pls...The next chapter is on LucyXLoke so wait for it XD


	2. Lucy's Flashback

Sry for late update!

This is the second chpt, Lucy's Flashback!

* * *

><p>Lucy walked down the stairs as she collected her memory….<p>

**Lucy's Flashback**

"Achoo!" Lucy sneezed as she walked along the pavement towards her house after a mission.

"Darn it, I caught a flu from the mission. I must go and buy some medicine but I am so tired." whined Lucy as her hands sagged to her sides.

"Miss, are you sick?" asked a man who appeared from an alleyway. He was like in his mid-twenties and he was quite a looker too with green hair tied in a ponytail at the back of his head. He also had yellowish-brown eyes.

"U-Uh, ya" said Lucy embarrassed by his looks.

"No problem, princess. I got some medicine with me. How about I sell it to you?" he asked, fishing out a packet full of orange pills.

"U-Uh, how much will it cost?" Lucy inquired.

"2000 jewels but I will reduce 500 jewels, cause you are a beautiful woman." he said with a wink.

"O-Okay!" Lucy hesitated a little but was delighted he called her a beauty.

"Here you go! Hope you get well soon and hope we meet again too!" he exclaimed as he handed her the pills and headed off into the alleyway. Lucy took the pill into her hand while muttering a quick thanks and skipped to her house, sneezing every few seconds.

Upon entering her house, she closed her door behind her and leaned against, yelling, "Lucy, you got tricked by his looks and words. You could have bought these medicines at 800 jewels from a normal doctor but you paid 1500 jewels. I wasted so much…much ….Achoo! Oh darn it."

She was feeling lethargic so she decided to have a quick warm bath. After having the bath, she changed into a t-shirt and loose jeans. All she could think about now is wearing something comfortable, taking the pill and falling into a deep slumber. She had no time to be picky of the clothes she is wearing.

# In the spirit world #

"Geez… how could that girl say no to me? Who am I? I am Loke, the hottest guy in the whole of the spirit world!" exclaimed Loke as he ruffled his hair and walked towards his house.

"Since when, were you? My boyfriend is the most hottest." said Aquarius who happened to appear there.

"Tch….whatever, Aquarius. Why are you here? Wanna cheat on your boyfriend?" asked Loke with a wink.

"Shut up! I came here to tell you Lucy is sick." she puffed.

"Lucy is sick?" he inquired further, his voice clearly showing worries.

"Yes, this is what you get for not caring for her and asking another spirit out. Plus, won't it hurt her when she finds out what you are doing?" she asked.

"Since when did you care for her, Aquarius?" countered Loke with a smirk.

"Shut up, there is no way I care for that idiot." she puffed again before disappearing.

"What a hot head! I should check on Lucy, though." said Loke as he forced his gate open to the human world.

A puff of white smoke appeared revealing Loke who stepped into Lucy. He placed his glasses into place and scanned the place for Lucy. He saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed so he decided to check her temperature. Before he even placed his hand on her forehead, she shot up from her bed with her eyes wide open.

"L-Lucy, are you alright?" Loke questioned, shocked by Lucy's sudden movement. Lucy turned her head to face Loke. She stared at him for a while. It was scare him but slowly a smile formed.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and patted it while saying, "I'm fine." Next, she got out of her bed and went towards her music player and turned it on. Soon, she was dancing like crazy. Loke watched her dance in awe. He scanned her room as he felt something must have happened. He stopped his eyes on the kitchen table as he saw the orange pills. He fixed his glasses into place again and made his way towards the pills, carefully picking them up and sniffed them. It smelt different.

"Lucy, where did you get these pills?" Loke questioned, waving the pills in the air.

"Oh…the pills were given to me but a very, very, very hot guy. He is even hotter than you. Loke…. come and DANCE with me" Lucy said playfully while saying the word 'DANCE' loudly. (Remember she is suppose to be drunk, imagine her that way.)

"No way, I'm not that hot right? So I am not going to dance with you, I am going to the spirit world." Loke raised his voice as he was pissed off, before returning back to the spirit world.

"Your problem!" Lucy shouted back. Loke disappeared into the air.

# In the spirit world #

"Old man, can you tell me more about this pills?" Loke asked as he passed the pills to an old man who looked so much like master but his moustache was longer and he was slightly taller. The old man took the pills and started sniffing it.

"Where did you get this pills, Loke ?" the old man questioned.

"Lucy got it by some guy who is HOTTER than me." said Loke, looking away from the old man. The old man smirked at Loke's childish attitude.

"This pill makes girls who take it drunk and guys who take it get high fever. It is actually a pill which was banned a year ago." the old man said as he twisted his moustache.

"What! Lucy took it! Shit,I must go back to the human world. Thanks and bye old man!" Loke exclaimed and force his gate open to the human world.

# Back to the human world #

A puff of white smoke appeared and Loke walked out of it.

"Lucy! ...W-what are you doing?" Loke asked as he saw Lucy's legs bleeding. Lucy was dancing in her small house which had really small spaces to move about causing her furniture to give her small cuts on her slender legs.

"Lucy, stop what you are doing now!" Loke begged her as he ran towards her and grabbed her wrist.

"Loke! Let go of me! I want to dance more!" Lucy fought back, pushing him away from herself.

"Lucy stop being childish!" Loke chided Lucy. However, Lucy chose not to listen to Loke so Loke had no choice but to dance with her. He grabbed her left hand with his right hand and held onto her waist with his left hand.

"Loke…." Lucy said softly. Loke smiled at Lucy's face. They swayed from left to right, with Loke twirling Lucy whenever she got closer to her furniture.

Trying to converse with Lucy, "Lucy… why do want to dance instead of doing other things?" Lucy's eyes softened. It looked like she was about to cry. "L-Lucy, you do not need to tell if you don't-" Loke was about to finish his sentence when Lucy interrupted him.

"I-I want to dance cause I miss my mom. When I was young, I used to dance with my mother. It made me happy, Loke…." Lucy said, shouting at first before softening her voice as she started crying. She buried her head onto Loke's chest and continued dancing. As the dancing continued, Loke became more comfortable with Lucy, bringing her closer to his body. He also began to realise she was a brilliant dancer.

After dancing for an hour or so, Lucy's eyes started becoming droopy, her vision getting blurrier.

"Loke, you not a bad dancer…" Lucy whispered as her eyes closed and she fell unconscious. Loke carried her bridal style and placed her on the bed with a smirk on his face. "Boy, was she cute!" Loke thought as he treated Lucy wounds before planting a kiss on her forehead and returning to the spirit world.

# The next day in the morning #

"What night yesterday was! I can't believe I danced with Loke." Lucy exclaimed as she recalled her memories while getting out of bed, " wait, WHAT? I DANCED WITH LOKE!" Lucy blushed.

"Yes and you were cute, Lucy." Loke teased as he appeared.

"SHUT UP! It is not my fault i get cheated by that guy. Curse that guy!" Lucy shouted as she blushed furiously.

"Relax Lucy. I think you should throw the pills away." Loke said as she gestured at the pills.

"No way, I am not going to waste my money for buying it. I am going to make use of it a little more." Lucy smirked, "anyway you did say that it made girls drunk and guys catch high fever right? I know just what to do with it."

**Flashback ends**

"Erza and Natsu are done. Now, I am wondering about what's going to happen with Gray and Juvia." Lucy gave out a sly smile, "This is what they get for always barging into my house.

* * *

>Next Chapter on GrayxJuvia. Look forward to it, thanks. Reviews wanted! XD<p><p> 


	3. Gray gets sick!

Final Chapter and sorry for late update more focused on my other stories...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Gray was walking to his house when he suddenly noticed Juvia following him. He was shocked. He knew that Juvia like him but stalking...he did not think that she would do that.

"What are you doing? Why are you following me?" Gray asked Juvia.

"Gray-sama, you're wobbling and you don't look like you're feeling well. So, Juvia is following you home so that she can take care of you," Juvia blushed as she looked at him.

"I'm fine. Just go back home already," Gray chased her off, subconsciously stripping.

"Gray-sama, your shirt," Juvia shrieked.

"Huh? When did this happen?" Gray looked around.

"Juvia will bring you home, now," Juvia sounded so sure that Gray did not have any choice but to obey.

"Okay, just follow me," Gray said before stumbling, he would have fallen if Juvia had not caught him.

"Gray-sama, you're burning up. What are you thinking? Taking off your clothes when you're having fever?" Juvia nearly screamed at him.

"Sorry…" Gray replied before opening the door to his house and crashing on the couch.

"Juvia will go get a wet cloth and a basin of cold water. Juvia will be back," Juvia called out before running to the toilet.

On the way to the toilet, Juvia saw a picture of a lady on Gray's bedside table.

'Who is she? My love rival, but she looks old?' Juvia thought to herself, deciding to ask Gray about the picture later.

She went into his room to look for some towels and then she ran down to the first floor to the toilet to take the water basin. Then, she walked to the couch where Gray was lying on. Gray was shivering, which was very unusual for an Ice Mage. He was having a seriously high fever and Juvia was very close to panicking. She quickly soaked a cloth in the cold water and put it on Gray forehead.

Then, she rushed to Gray's bedroom to get his blanket off of his bed and brought it down to the couch. She draped it over him and Gray woke up from his sleep. Juvia sat by him, changing the cloth on his head every ten minutes. The silence between them was very awkward. Neither Gray nor Juvia knew how to break the silence.

"What are you still doing here, Juvia?" Gray asked her, his voice was hoarse.

"Juvia will stay here till your fever's gone," Juvia shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Oh…" Gray muttered, intelligently.

"Gray-sama can Juvia ask you a question?" Juvia asked him.

"You just did Juvia…" Gray smirked slightly.

"I guess I just did…" Juvia smiled a little, "Erm…who's the lady in the photo on your bedside table?"

Gray kept quiet he was shocked as he did not expect Juvia to ask such a personal question. He did not want to answer her question but she was his nakama and he did not want to sound like he was ignoring her. Finally, deciding that she has to eventually know because she is a friend, he sighed.

"That lady is a very close friend of mine…She's the one who taught me my Ice Make skills. She is my teacher UR. You know Lyon, right?" he continued without letting her answer, "He was like a brother to me but now he hates me and it's because that UR was killed because of me. If I never went to challenge the demon, Deliora, she would have been alive and the three of us would have been doing our trainings in the middle of an icy-cold mountain."

"How can it be your fault?" Juvia could not understand.

"The demon, Deliora…it killed my parents when I was just a small kid. UR and Lyon were the ones who saved me and UR trained me to be an Ice Mage just like her. Lyon was studying with me too. Then, one day when I heard that the demon was now closer to me, the place where the three of us lived, I decided to go and fight it by myself. I was weak; I couldn't defeat it by myself. Luckily, UR and Lyon came to recuse me. UR faced the demon for me but Lyon couldn't let UR get hurt. So, he tried to use the Iced Shell to defeat the demon but UR…she stopped him and used the spell herself…and she died. My teacher, the person who gave me my second family, died because of me," Gray was overcome by sadness.

He looked so sad, like he was going to start crying that Juvia was suddenly scared.

"Gray-sama, don't cry," Juvia tried to comfort him.

"I'm not crying," Gray said as tears dripped down his face, "I'm not crying."

"Gray-sama…" Juvia did not know what to do, so she decided to use her trump card.

"If Gray-sama doesn't stop crying, Juvia is going to start crying now, Gray-sama," Juvia warned him, pretending to sniff a little.

Gray immediately stopped, he remembered Juvia's crying always flooded wherever she was and also because he did not want to drown, "I'm stopping."

"Good, now stop thinking about the past and try to rest. Juvia will be here if you need anything. Just close your eyes and go to sleep, Gray-sama," Juvia told him, trying to make him forget about his painful past.

"Just Gray, Juvia. There's no need for the sama at the back," Gray smiled, "Thanks."

"Sure, goodnight, Gray," Juvia smiled and blushed slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>#The next day at the guild#<strong>

"Hey Erza, how was your kiss with Natsu yesterday?" Lucy came into the guild and started annoying Erza.

"What? Who kissed Natsu?" Erza nearly spit out her drink.

"Ya, your kiss yesterday, with Natsu, don't you remember it?" Lucy smirked at her.

"I remember waking up in the infirmary and then I went home after that. What do you mean I kissed Natsu?" Erza recollected.

"That was not all Erza" Lucy said, telling Erza about the whole story without mentioning the pills.

Erza flushed, "I should explain to Natsu, right?"

"Yes," Lucy nodded.

Erza went off to find Natsu and Lucy went over to Juvia's table to ask her what happened in Gray's house. Juvia told her what happened and Lucy smirked to herself, "My revenge is completed."

* * *

><p>Review this chapter please, though it is the end.<p> 


End file.
